Never a ScrewUp
by JoJo2753
Summary: Max comes to see Alec for who he really is - No your eyes are not deceiving you... CH 4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Characters are not mine.. _

* * *

**Part 1**

Max was pacing in her office going over the plans for tonight's heist in her head, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. It was Alec's idea, and although she did trust him, she was worried. He did have this nasty habit of attracting trouble in the form of bullets. And to top it all off he was 5 minutes late for his own briefing. Hearing the commotion outside of her office she barged out the doors to face her current pain in the ass.

Standing by the railing overlooking HQ Max stood with her hands on her hips. Anyone who knew Max knew not to come within 5 feet of her when she was in that mood. Her brows furrowed as she watched Alec make his way across HQ stopping occasionally to talk to some of the Xs. She noticed that since coming to HQ the other transgenics barely restrained themselves from saluting when Alec would walk in the room, most of them still sat up just a little straighter in his presence. She doesn't know what kind of ranking Alec held back at Manticore, mainly because she never asked, but she found it hard to believe that Alec of all people would be one of the big leagues.

Alec jogged up the stairs three at a time making his way towards an angry looking max. "Hey Maxie."

Max glared, "Alec you're late… again. What? Is you alarm clock broken?"

"What no 'good morning Alec, did you sleep well?'" said Alec with an innocent look on his face.

Max rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the small meeting room. "Ass. Let's just get this over with." She heard Alec mutter "Always with the ass Maxie." As she walked past him.

Max stormed into the room with Alec in tow and took her seat at the head of the table. "Did everyone look over the plans for the heist?" Max said looking around the room at the other transgenics.

Alec was leaning back in his chair with his feet perched on the table, "yea we all know what to do." He said confident everything would go off without a hitch.

Max glared at Alec annoyed "We can't afford any mistakes on this one. TC is low on food and supplies-"

"I know Max, I know what I'm doing ok?" Alec replied cutting off her rant. He was starting to get a little bothered she had so little faith in him. Ever since the first time she meet him she has seen him as nothing more than her pain in the ass screw-up.

"Whatever, well if we're done here I have work to do." And with that she got up from her seat and headed into her office.

Alec heard her office door slam and debated whether he should go after her. Something was obviously bothering her.

"She was arguing with wonder-boy earlier" said mole puffing on his cigar knowing exactly what Alec was thinking.

"Figured Captain America would find a way to make our lives more difficult." Alec could tell Max and Logan's relationship had been suffering ever since she had moved into TC, the only problem was that he seemed to be the one getting the short end of the stick. She would get mad at Logan and take it out on him. With a sigh he rose from his seat and headed in the direction of Max's office.

Max was sitting at her desk attempting to work, but she couldn't get her thoughts away from the argument she had with Logan earlier this morning. He wanted her to go on an Eyes-Only mission that would take her to Florida for a week. Did he not understand that she was needed in TC? She was CO! The most important thing in her life right now was TC, the transgenics and transhumans. How he could not understand this simple concept was beyond her. But then again if it did not involve Eyes-Only it was of no consequence. Her move to TC had been hard on their relationship, but lately it seemed Logan had become harder to tolerate. With a sigh she buried her face in her hands.

This is how Alec found her when he walked into her office. "Hey Maxie."

"What do you want Alec, I'm working" she snapped back.

"looks to me like your sulking.." She glared "Wanna talk about it?"

"No! Are you sure you have everything ready for tonight?" She asked again. She was not going out on the mission with him and couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it.

"Like I told you Max, I got it covered. What? Do you think I've never done this kind of thing before?" He asked getting a little angry.

"Well Alec last thing we need is you screwing-up!" She snapped.

"You know Max this little name calling game of yours is getting old real fast. You think I would have been kept around Manticore for as long as I did if I was such a 'screw-up'?" Max could see that Alec was angry, tension was radiating off his body. "you're the only one around here that seems to think I need 24/7 monitoring. NEWS FLASH MAX! This is what I do. This is what I was made to do..." With that he stormed out the door and out of HQ.

Alec was angry. For almost a year he had let her push him around and call him a good for nothing screw-up, but he had hoped that since becoming her SIC she would start to see who he truly was. He figured it was his fault for letting it go this far. Max was all he had when he was first out of Manticore, she was full of life and hope, and he couldn't help but be drawn to her. So he had made a few mistakes, but had he not proven to her that he had changed?

Turning around the corner he stopped in front of the room TC used as a gym. He figured he might as well blow off some steam before the heist later on. Walking in he noticed two X5s sparring on some old mats they had found in one of the abandoned buildings near Oak Street. He remembered 672 and 321 from Manticore, both were combat units, with heavy musculatures built for strength. They were not in his unit, but he could remember sparring them once or twice. 321 packed a mean uppercut.

Once the two transgenics noticed Alec had walked in they stopped and turned towards him. "Well 494, come to get your ass beat?" Said 672 with a grin.

"Now 672 we both know there is only one way this can really go down, and its Alec now by the way."

Stepping onto the mat, Alec took up a fighting stance and waited for 672 to do the same. They both charged at each other with a blur of movements, Alec easily blocking 672's punches and kicks. "Well 672 looks like you've lost your touch." Alec said landing a high spin kick to 672's head and knocking him on his back.

A crowd had started to gather around the gym to watch the fight. 494 was one of Manticore's best fighters and it was not often he took time aside to train.

Max had headed out of HQ a little after Alec had left to try and apologize. She was stunned at his outburst, he had never yelled at her before, so she knew she was out of line. She knew that he had left angry and she did not want him to be distracted on his heist tonight. She stopped walking when she heard the sounds of cheering coming from inside the makeshift gym TC had procured and walked in to see what the attraction was.

She was shocked to see Alec and some other male transgenic in the middle of the gym, both shirtless, and fighting each other. Making her way through the crowd she stood next to Fiona, an X5 who had arrived a month ago. Fixated on the fight in front of her she muttered "could he be any more stupid, here he has a job to pull tonight and he's gonna get himself hurt" to no one in particular.

Fiona looked over at Max a little surprised by her remark. "494 was the best Manticore had, he wont get hurt."

Max looked back at Fiona "This guy he's fighting has at least 30 pounds and 2 inches on him. And Even I can kick Alec's ass."

Fiona laughed softly. "The only reason you win all those fights is because he lets you."

"What! Yea right"

Fiona shook her head "just watch and see if you don't believe me."

With a scroll Max turned back to the fight and watched as Alec and the other transgenic circled each other. Alec attacked with a fury of punches, the muscles of his back flexing with every movement. Alec landed a kick to 672's ribs and she cringed when an audible crack could be heard. The sheer power of his blows and the graceful and precise way he moved was like nothing she had ever seen him do before. She realized that he must have always been holding back when he fought with her. This revelation made her angry. It was like he was toying with her.

Fiona's voice broke her out of her musings, "494 is the Alpha male there are not many who could really beat him in a fight and of those none really want to try."

Max was puzzled, "Alpha?"

"Look at it like pack hierarchy, our instinct recognize it. 494 is the dominant male, everyone looks to him as our leader." Fiona replied with a shrug.

"Has he always been the Alpha male?"

"Yea pretty much, like I said it's instinctive." Said Fiona.

The fight ended when Alec held 672 in a choke hold forcing him to surrender. Standing back up and stretching his neck from side to side he looked around the room and locked gazes with Max. "Wonderful" he said in a flat tone. He watched her as she approached him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Max" he said in a slow deliberate tone. He was still not very happy with her and was not up for any more lecturing on her part.

Max was not surprised to see he was still mad at her about earlier "So have you always been this good or have you been training recently?" she asked in a careful tone.

Alec was a little surprised by her question "umm.. I've always been this good Maxie" he replied smirk firmly in place and wagging his eyebrow suggestively.

Her brows furrowed at his answer "So all these times you fought with me you were just.. what playing with me? Making fun of me?"

Alec didn't see this one coming "No max, its none of that I-"

"What is it then?" she snapped.

At this point Alec could see the fire practically shooting out of her eyes, but still mad from their earlier confrontation and in no mood to try and calm the angry female he snapped back "What? Would you have rathered I beat your ass every time we went at it? Maybe I just didn't want to hurt you! Ever think of that?" He practically yelled.

Looking down at her feet Max let out a long breath, deflated. "No… Alright look I'm sorry I over reacted. Its just that seeing you fight like this it just made me feel like a joke, ya know."

Alec cupped her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him. "Maxie your not a joke… look I'm sorry too ok? Why don't we forget about this. I'm gonna go take a shower and see you at lunch?"

The look in his eyes and the feel of his fingers on her face sent shivers down her spine. "yea..ok."

The way she has been reacting to Alec as of late has been confusing her. She knew that he was hot, that was no secret, but ever since her last heat she has been plagued by dreams of Alec's hands and mouth doing things to her that were far from platonic. Slowly over the last month these dreams have started infiltrating her waking life too and this is what had her really worried.

Alec was her friend wasn't he? With a sigh she headed back to HQ for a couple hours of work before heading down to TC's cafeteria.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria she quickly grabbed a plate of food and noticed Fiona sitting by herself on a far corner table. She made her way to her and grabbed the seat in front of her.

"Hey" she said a little distracted since her mind had not stopped wondering back to the look of Alec's body glistening with sweat from his earlier fight.

"Hey Max" said Fiona between bites of food.

Max felt the hairs on her barcode prickle and turned towards the cafeterias entrance to see Alec walk in. That was another thing that was bothering her. This sudden awareness of him whenever he walked into the room. She watched him as he started to make his way towards her with a small smile on her face. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when an X5 by the name of Kelly stepped in front of him with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Don't worry about her Max, she only wants him because he's Alpha and he knows that" Fiona replied seeing the expression on Max's face. It wasn't hard to see that Max and Alec had feeling for each other, well that is as long as you're not Max or Alec.

"I'm not worried!" Max said a little too fast to be believable.

Rolling her eyes Fiona replied "Sure" in a mocking tone.

Max stared at her plate forking the food around with a pout. _Now the guy has groupies?_ She looked up from her plate to see Alec trying to walk away from the bimbo unsuccessfully, he eventually had to fake left and blur to the right to get away from the X5 female's overbearing attentions. Max couldn't help the small smile. And then immediately frowned since she knew that she should not be pleased with the fact that Alec was rejecting the attentions of a very willing bimbo and now making his way towards her. She knew that she had a lot of thinking to do the matter that is Alec. Maybe she could visit OC for a few hours. Surely OC would know her malfunction.

* * *

_AN: Ok so I don't know if this is any good. I always liked the stories where Alec is the strong Alpha, and Max comes to see that she likes him without too much resistance, now there is always a little, because this is Max after all. Anyways R&R please so I know if I should keep going and also where would you like to see this go?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Characters are not mine.. Thanks to all who reviewed! I was so surprised to see that you all liked my story. I was so excited! Hopefully I can develop this into something original, I know that the first part had sort of been done before, I knew that when I was writing it. But, none the less here is part 2… enjoy!_

* * *

**Part 2**

Max sat next to Dix in HQ bouncing her leg nervously. Alec had left with his team of X5s a little over thirty minutes ago. She noticed Dix's exasperated glance at her bouncing leg and stopped. Standing she took to pacing instead. She hated radio silence. Although she knew the necessity of it did not mean she had to like it, and when Max did not like something, everybody in her vicinity knew.

"MAX!" Fiona called from the other side of HQ. Fiona's Mate, Conner, was currently on the mission with Alec and two other X5s, and knowing that she would not get any rest at home, she was waiting it out in HQ.

Max walked over to where Fiona was sitting and took a seat next to her. "Hey Fiona"

"You know Max; all this stress is really bad for your health." Said Fiona amused to see Max so nervous knowing that it could only be because Alec was out there and she was not.

Max said nothing but glared back. "It's ok to be worried about him you know. Maybe if you admit it you wouldn't be so wired." She smiled knowingly.

"It's not him I'm worried about" she stated a little louder than necessary affronted by what Fiona was assuming. "TC needs the supplies. It's the mission I'm nervous about." Fiona rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you do it; living in denial must be exhausting." She shook her head sadly, "Plus, Conner is out there with him he will watch his back, they were in the same unit in Manticore they always watch each other's backs."

Realizing that Fiona would not be convinced by anything she might say, she figured a change in topic would be good right about now. "So how did you and Conner get together?" She was truly curious since as far as she knew Fiona and Conner had already been mated when she arrived in TC.

Fiona laughed out loud at the memory, "Heat" she stated matter of factly. "I guess I always had the hots for him back at Manticore, even if I couldn't name the feeling at the time. We were paired off for a mission together and I went into heat" she shrugged.

Max starred at her wide eyed. "Do X5s always Mate if they have sex in heat?" She asked a little worried at the thought of being caught unprepared in the middle of TC in heat and waking up Mated to some random X5 who happened to be in the vicinity.

"No, the feelings have to be there, Heat sort of reinforces the bond… a lot."

"But you said you didn't even know you had feelings for Conner, did you suddenly realize it when you went into Heat?"

"You can't hide from yourself when you're in Heat Max. Heat is funny that way. It's the one time when you can't hide the fact that you're a transgenic. You can't hide from your inner most desires. Whether for physical satisfaction or a real emotional connection so strong that ordinaries can't even begin to understand. I may not have understood what I was feeling for Conner, but my instincts don't lie."

Max had to look away from Fiona's gaze. She was looking at her as if she knew something she didn't, and it made her uncomfortable. Heat was one topic Max did not like to discuss. Her past experiences had never left her with a pleasant feeling, she always felt disgusted and used. But sometimes she wished she had a relationship like Fiona had. "What is it like being Mated?" Max asked quietly, so quietly it was as if the question was more to herself than directed at Fiona.

Fiona looked over at Max with a gentle smile "I'm sure that everyone is different on this matter, but I can tell you that, for my part, I didn't know true happiness before Conner. There is nothing like giving yourself to someone and have them give themselves fully in return." She stated looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. Looking back at Max she smiled wickedly, "and there's nothing like turning a macho Alpha male into a sensitive push-over at your beck and call," she laughed trying to turn the conversation into more light-hearted territory.

Max laughed with her, "wouldn't I love to see that. Transgenic males can be suck dicks." She said remembering yesterday's incident when she told Sade, a male combat model to begin clean-ups on a building on the north-east perimeter of TC. He had looked at her like she wasn't even speaking English. The asshole even took a seat saying he had better things to do. They had been arguing back and forth for a while when Alec had walked in stepping in between the two of them facing Sade. The anger and irritation she had felt towards Sade only magnified to full blown rage at being pushed over like she was of no consequence. She had tried to shove Alec away but the idiot hadn't even budged.

_Flashback_

"_Alec I swear if you don't move RIGHT NOW I will kick your ass for this" She screamed again trying to move Alec aside. But her efforts only succeeded in having Alec shove her further behind him and keeping her there with a vice grip on her wrist._

_Alec hadn't said one word and the whole scene was a little unnerving. Max remained quiet and stared at his broad back, but swore to herself that he would get it later._

_Alec had walked into HQ to see Max and 548, or Sade as he liked to go by nowadays, in a heated argument. He was not too worried at first since this was Max and she argued with everybody, but once Sade stood up from his seat to get in Max's face, using his superior height to intimidate her into submission he was overcome with a blinding rage that scared even him. Making his way to them he placed his body between the two and faced Sade aggressively. He could faintly hear Max yelling at him to move and feel her trying to shove him aside, but he ignored her placing her more securely behind him. _

_Sade was a strong X5, but he was Alpha. No words were needed; the message was clear in Alec's eyes. Sade had challenged what was Alec's and a challenge to what is His is a challenge to him personally. After a few minutes of locking gazes, Sade's gaze flicked to the ground before he turned on his heel and marched away making no attempt to conceal how angry he was._

_Max's insecurity about the situation only amplified as the minutes ticked by. HQ had become eerie silent and she could smell testosterone coming from both Alec and Sade. She had no idea what was going on but feared a fight would break out any second between the two males. She was startled out of her trance when Sade abruptly turned away and stormed out of HQ slamming the door on his way out. Looking away from the door, barely left standing, she turned back to Alec to find herself still staring at his stiff back. The pressure he was exerting on her wrist was starting to hurt, tugging on the arm he was holding onto her with she succeeded in finally getting his attention._

_Alec slowly turned to face Max expecting another tongue lashing only to find her staring up at him strangely. Her brows were furrowed in suspicion, but she said nothing. Noticing his hand was still latched onto her wrist in a, what must be painful, grip, he quickly released her. His eyes widening in shock because of what his actions could be interpreted as. He had not meant to act this way, he merely reacted. Looking around HQ at the many transgenics and transhumans who were all staring at him, he eventually locked gazes with Conner. _

_Conner raised an eyebrow at Alec's behavior knowing full well what it meant. Being Mated himself he had, on a few occasions, put on that little possessive display, but Alec was not Mated to Max, so this could only mean one other thing. A smirk overtook Conner's face and Alec frowned._

_Alec turned back to find Max still staring at him and this new found silence of her's was freaking him out. Time to make a crafty exit and quick. "So… Um… Maxie… I just came to tell you that I had a meeting with a contact tonight so I'll be out of TC till later tonight." Still faced with her silent stare he continued uncertainly "yea… so.. I guess I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow then." Taking a few steps back becoming way too uncomfortable with the situation he abruptly turned and walked out of HQ._

_Max shrugged her shoulders and the weird situation and Alec's behavior moving up the stairs she went into her office to do some work._

_End flashback_

Max frowned at her memories of yesterday's events. Sometimes she felt at sea when it came to transgenics and their behaviors. Being out on her own for half her life and away from her own kind she felt inadequate when it came to dealing with them. She tried her best to become more in touch with her instincts but often felt torn between life as a transgenic female and the life of normalcy she had always been seeking.

* * *

Conner and Alec made their way through the warehouse, the other two X5s were keeping watch, which left Conner and Alec by themselves to take inventory of what the warehouse contained.

Alec could feel Conner's stare, and after a few minutes of attempting to ignore it he turned to face the other X5. "What?!" he whispered forcefully, knowing what was about to be said.

"So.. um.. Man you wanna tell me what that was about in HQ yesterday?" He asked conversationally. Although Conner knew why Alec reacted the way he did, he wanted to hear it from the X5 himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hey look here is the medical supplies, grab that will you? I'm gonna go look for the rations." Alec stated already making a hasty retreat to the other side of the warehouse.

"Look man it's not gonna work, so let's make this easy of the both of us. How long?" he asked not backing down from the warning in Alec's eyes. Alec may be Alpha, but he was not easily intimidated. They had been friends for a long time and never in the past had Conner backed down from anything, and today was no different. "You can stare at me till your eyes pop out for all I care," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I know what was going on yesterday, hell everybody knew, even Max on some level I'm sure, even if she may not consciously know it."

"Ha… you think that's why she was so quiet? I've seen her pissed off, but that was just scary." He laughed uncomfortably at the memory. Picking up a box and loading it into the van he turned back to see Conner in the same position with his arms folded across his chest looking at him expectantly. Sighing in defeat he fully turned to face him. Scratching the back of his head showing just how uneasy he was about the whole situation he looked at Conner and tried to explain himself. "Look I don't know why I did it, one minute I was amused to see another X5 at the sharp end of her wrath and the next I was thinking up fifty different ways to kill Sade with the stapler on the desk next to me." He smirked a little remembering some of the more creative ones he had come up with. "Trust me when I say that I was just as surprised as any of you by what happened. I always thought Max was hot, but I never thought…" Alec shook his head sadly at the knowledge of what his little display really meant.

Alec didn't really have to meet a contact yesterday; he just had to get out of TC. He had walked around for a while trying to convince himself that what had happened really didn't mean anything, he was just standing up for a friend, but shaking his head he snorted at his own absurdity. He then stopped into a liquor store and bought an obscene amount of booze. If he couldn't rationalize his actions he was going drink them into oblivion, and it worked for a whole thirty minutes until he sobered up, damn transgenic metabolism. And he eventually had to accept what was plainly there in front of him. He was in love with Max Guevara.

Conner and Alec finished loading the van in silence and all four X5s were on their way back to TC with minutes to spare of their projected meet time. X5s were efficient that way, especially when one of them wanted nothing more than to crawl into a good bottle of Mole's home brew.

Max bounced to her feet when Dix announced that the team was heading back to HQ. "ETA?"

"Five Minutes Max" he said rolling his eyes, female Xs can be so impatient. Max jumped over the railing, she had no time for stairs, and jogged to the garage on the south side of HQ to wait for the van. Thirty seconds later she started pacing. "Max will you calm down? Your making me dizzy!" said Fiona exasperated. She had tried her best to keep Max calm, but the girl had some serious energy issues. At that she made a mental note to keep her away from anything containing sugar.

The garage opened and the van pulled exactly five minutes later, like Dix had said. And Max tried her best to compose herself and walked towards the now stopped van. Alec jumped out with his usual grin plastered on.

"Everything go as planned?" Max asked looking at Alec up and down, knowing him there had to be a bullet hole somewhere.

"Did you have any doubts in my abilities Maxie?" he asked trying his best to keep his cool and joking exterior. But inside he was confused and nervous.

"Now if you will excuse me I have a van to unload." With that he turned and walked to the back of the van. "You'll be happy to know there was also a few cases of tryptophan hidden in the back." He said over his shoulder.

Knowing everything was ok and that the heist was a success, Max started to feel a little stupid looking back at how nervous she was though the whole thing. She looked back at Fiona who was now with Conner, and felt an empty void in her heart. They both seemed so happy within each other's arms. She watched as Conner tucked a stray blond lock of Fiona's hair behind her ear and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Watching as he leaned in and kissed her softly she became uneasy, like an intruder in their private moment she abruptly turned back to Alec who was directing some of the younger X6s as to where to put the supplies. Making her way towards him she tapped him softly on the shoulder. He turned with a soft smile on his face that made her stomach flutter. "Listen if you don't need my help here tonight I think I'm gonna go home, you can brief me on the heist tomorrow." Not waiting on his answer she turned and walked out.

Alec could only stare at her retreating back as she made her way out.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. I'm trying to think up an original plot, and I think it will come to me. I will update, even if I lag a little. I know this chapter was a little bit more conversation and musing oriented, but I'll get to some good stuff soon hehe…Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Characters are not mine.. Thank you all again for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.. They let me know what it is you all like to read.. So keep and reviewing and I'll keep on writing _

* * *

_­_**Part 3**

A week had passed since Alec had come to the realization that he was in love with Max and he had tried his best since then to act normal around her. Well at least like he used to… like the happy go-lucky sociopath, as Logan once put it. Even if his behavior may have been a little different since his standoff with Sade, he didn't think Max had noticed. She'd have to give a crap to notice. But it had now been a week and he felt confident that he had the charade back up and running.

Even if he could hide his feelings towards her, it certainly did not make them go away. And this newest dilemma is what he sat contemplating in TC's newest bar nursing his glass of scotch. Alec sat hunched over on his bar stool twirling the brown liquid in his glass. Were Max any other female he could be almost certain that all he had to do was walk up to her and plainly say he wanted her. But Max was complicated, their 'relationship' since the beginning has been complicated.

Alec glanced to his right as Conner took the empty seat next to him at the bar.

"Hey man," Conner said clapping him on the shoulder. Looking up at the transhuman tending the bar "Scotch, neat"

Alec motioned to his drink indicating he needed a refill. "Hey man I thought you'd be with Fiona tonight."

"Nah… She's doing some girls night or something." Waiving his hand dismissively. "Told me I had to get out of the apartment and I couldn't be back tonight. Wonder what they'll be doing" Both males couldn't help the suggestive smirks that overtook their faces. "So I was hoping it was cool for me to crash at your place tonight." Alec answered with a nod

"Max had just gotten there when I left." He stated. Now that got Alec's attention.

"Max was there?" he sounded surprised "didn't think that was her thing."

"Fiona said she took some convincing, but she also said that Max has been feeling down so there was no way she was letting her out of this one."

"Why has Max been down?" he asked suddenly frowning. He had been so worried all week with the way he acted around her he must have failed to notice her change in mood. Which surprised him since he was usually very in tune with how Max felt.

"Yea I guess… wouldn't know. So I've been meaning to ask you… When are you gonna make your move on her man?"

Alec looked up surprised at the forwardness of the question, but shrugged his shoulders in response "I don't think I'm going to, Max is in love with Logan" he shuddered.

Conner looked over at Alec with a grimace, neither liking the idea of X5 females with ordinaries… This one in particular.

"So you're telling me that you're just gonna sit back and do nothing?" Conner was a little disappointed, this was not the way 494 would handle the situation. Where Alec was being cautious, 494 would have taken a chance.

"What I'm I supposed to do man, she hates me. She has a hard time seeing me as a friend let alone a potential Mate." He snapped.

"I just didn't think you would give up that easy that's all." Conner shrugged dismissively "And I don't think she think as little of you as she lets on." Conner stated remembering what Fiona had told him about the way Max was a nervous wreck the whole time Alec was away on the heist.

"So what would you suggest? Oh great one?" he asked sarcastically.

"Show her who you really are. Show her just what it is she's missing" he shrugged.

Alec couldn't help the laugh that ripped out of him. Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and looking at Conner, Alec shook his head sadly. "And what would that be exactly? She's so out of touch with her instincts it won't matter either way. If she hasn't noticed before she won't notice now."

"Well then we need to help her get in touch with her instincts!" Conner exclaimed as if it were to fix everything.

"Max has her head buried so far in the dirt when it comes to being a transgenic, I can guarantee you it won't be that easy. I know that she is this way because it was her way to survive in the outside world. She needed to adapt, conform and as a result she suppressed her instincts."

"that doesn't mean they're not there. She must just be ignoring them, we need to make her aware of them again."

"Ok so let's say we succeed and she gets back in touch with her instincts. Then what? You think that will make her change her mind about me?" Alec already didn't like the idea. "And besides you can't just make someone aware of their instincts... they have to do that on their own! Look as fun as this evening has been, I'm gonna call it a night. Just let yourself in, I'll leave a blanket on the couch for you."

Alec walked out of the bar and though the streets of TC, wrapping his arms around himself and flipping up the collar of his leather jacket in an attempt to shelter himself from the freezing night air. He suddenly felt very tired. Walking up the stairs to his apartment he let himself in and walked the short distance to his bathroom. He would take a shower and go straight to bed. He didn't have the energy to do anything else.

Stepping under the stream he allowed himself a few minutes to relax as the warm water cascaded over his neck and shoulders. Bowing his head he signed as the tension of the day melted away. A few minutes later he stepped out of the shower and reached for his blue towel.

* * *

Max let out a deep pained breath as she plopped down on the lumpy sofa in Fiona's living room. The apartment was scarcely furnished, as were many apartments around TC. The fact that they could not leave the confines of the gates meant that there was not much to choose from, so a shabby chic matching set was not really an option, but like many other around TC, Fiona and Conner have found a way to make do with what they had and make it their own. There was something comforting and homey about this place, and in most instances Max did like spending time here, but tonight was not the case.

Max had somehow gotten ambushed in doing this 'girl's night' with Fiona, and thanks to her brain fart in coming up with a suitable excuse, here she was awaiting torture. Her many encounters with Original Cindy's 'girl's nights' have left her scarred. She had been shot, stabbed, tortured, but all those had been put to shame after her first experience of a bikini wax. She had high-tailed out of there so fast she had only barely remembered to grab her jeans. She had spent the rest of the night walking around Seattle with her pants glued to her butt because of the wax residue all along muttering about crazy roommates and torture devices. Thankfully, Original Cindy hadn't pulled out the wax again after that day.

Snapping out of her thoughts she watched Fiona suspiciously as she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards.

Finding what she was looking for Fiona turned back to the living room carrying two bottles of Whisky and a bottle of Jack. "Alright… lets get the party started!" she stated enthusiastically.

Max raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought we were doing a girl's night or whatever."

"We are…" Said Fiona waving the bottles of liquor in front of Max as if proving her point.

"But… ummm… isn't a girls night supposed to be facials and manicures and shit like that?" she asked confused.

Fiona laughed, placing down the bottles she looked back at Max "Max I'm a supersoldier… not a supermodel. My idea of a good time is getting drunk and blowing stuff up… preferably together" she added as an afterthought.

Max couldn't help the sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax a little. Reaching for the Whisky she uncapped the bottle and poured Fiona and herself generous helpings of the brown liquid. "Thank god" she stated as they cheered and took a sip

Thirty minutes and two and a half bottles later Max was feeling quite unlike herself… which was pretty good. "So where's Conner anyways" she asked looking around the small apartment.

Crinkling her eyebrows in thought Fiona looked over at Max and tried to focus on her face "I donno… Maybe with Alec. All I told him was he had to get out since you were coming over."

"HA! He must have loved that… kicked out of his own house."

Fiona frowned "Well actually he wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot when I said I was having a girl's night." Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Guys can be so dirty.. you say girls night and they think pillow fights in lingerie. Wonder what they do when there are no girls around to keep them in line." Max laughed looking over at Fiona.

Fiona looked back at Max, "Its good to hear you laughing Max."

"yea I know I've been kind of a downer lately, I'm sorry but things have been sorta confusing."

"Confusing?" Fiona asked, wanting an explanation.

"yea with Logan and Alec." Maybe it was the fact that she was drunk, because normally she would never have told anyone. She usually kept these sort of musings to herself, to either be suppressed or denied.

Fiona was surprised by the forwardness of Max's answer, although she was hoping for this sort of development she surely was not expecting it… thank you Jack Daniel…

"What's going on with Logan?" Fiona asked hoping she wasn't pressing her luck at the moment, but Max seemed to be in her own world, sprawled out over most of the couch with one leg hanging off and staring at the ceiling. She shrugged as an answer and Fiona figured she was done getting answers for the night and so just sat quietly taking a sip of her drink. But after a few moments she heard Max speak so softly she almost didn't catch it.

"I think I'm over it" Max stated with wonder in her voice as if she was surprised by her own revelation. "Its too complicated… love should not be this complicated." She continued sitting up now and making her way to the window.

Fiona could do nothing but shake her head in wonder. Knowing Max this sort of revelation did not spur overnight, she must have been struggling with it for some time now. No wonder she's been so down.

Max turned abruptly from the window and grabbed her jacket from the couch. "Listen I had fun thanks for inviting me, but I'm really tired I think I'm gonna go home." Walking over to Fiona's dumbstruck form she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Thanks" she muttered as she walked out the door.

* * *

With her hands in her pockets Max casually walked around TC. Although she was tired she was feeling restless. What do you do when your world gets turned upside down. What if she was making a mistake? Was she whiling to lose a friend? If this 'thing' with her and Logan was over what would happen? Max had a habit of going head first into situations. Punch first and ask later was her motto, but this was not something she could just act on.

After walking for a while she found herself in front of Alec's apartment building. Here was another thing to add to the list of weird happenings where this male was concerned. Not only was she aware of him in a creepy level, but now she subconsciously made her way to him without even knowing it.

Alec surely was full of surprises. She thought she had him figured out. That he was nothing but black and white, no depth. But coming to TC and seeing him around his own kind was something new altogether. The black and white started to mesh into shades of gray and she found herself in the dark about him. After almost a year of working with him and seeing him almost on a daily basis, Jam Pony, Crash and the EO missions thrown in, she realized that she didn't know him at all. Sure he was still the cocky, smart-ass she met all those months ago in Manticore who she named Alec, but who was 494? Most if not all of the inhabitants of TC know or have heard of 494, and for some reason he was Alpha. Where she found herself uninterested before, she was curious now. Max wanted to go up and wake him. He was always good at keeping her entertained, but Conner was there too and she didn't want to wake him up.

Spotting the fire escape that led to Alec's bedroom window she grinned as she jumped the ten feet to catch a hold of the ladder. Climbing silently she made it up to his window and peeked in. Alec was asleep on his stomach arms flung haphazardly across the bed. The simple bed sheet he used as a blanket slung low across his lower back. Max bit her lip at the sight. Although she would not admit it to anyone the boy was hot. Looking around to see if she had been spotted she took hold of the window sill and as quietly as possible pried it open. The window screeched loudly in protest and Max cringed.

Alec jack-knifed in his bed ready to take on the treat. He squinted looking over at the window and raised an eyebrow when he spotted his intruder. Leaning back on his hands an amused smirk overtook his face as he watched Max climb in though the window.

"Maxie… to what do I owe this middle of the night visit?" Wagging an eyebrow suggestively.

Max frowned at him. She knew he was making fun of her. "Shut up, I just couldn't sleep and if I can't sleep then why should you" she replied cheekily. Pushing him over, she sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Max if you wanted to be in my bed all you had to do was ask" he replied sitting back against the headboard next to her. Alec was tired considering it was 3am, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleased by her middle of the night visit.

"So how was Fiona's?" the shit-eating grin that overtook his face made Max roll her eyes, men really needed to stop thinking with their downstairs brains.

Figuring that was about the extent of the answer he was gonna get Alec didn't bother to press further for information. He had been thinking a lot about what Conner had said about Max being down and was wondering if that was the reason she was here now. "So really what brings you here Max? thought you would be at Fiona's all night. Why did you leave?"

Not really wanting to talk about it Max just shrugged. "Donno, got tired so I left, but once I left I got restless. So I walked around for a while and eventually ended up here so I decided to come up."

Alec was pleased her instincts led her to him when she needed someone. This was really good, she was seeking his comfort. At this point his smile was genuine. "well Maxie, you may be able to stay up all hours of the night, but I need my beauty sleep" scooting down the bed he grabbed Max by the waist and pulled her down next to him. The screech of surprise that came from her made him chuckle. Although he was encouraged by the fact that she did not kick him in the family jewels for manhandling her he didn't press his luck by staying too close to her. Reaching for the blanket he covered both of them and laid down hoping Max would do the same and stay. He closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep, leveling out his breathing and relaxing his features. He felt Max shift and for a few moments feared she might get up and leave, but he then felt her settle and heard her sigh as she got comfortable. He could feel her watching him as she thought he was asleep and did his best to school his features still to not let her on to the fact he was awake. Truth was there was no way he was going back to sleep MAX was in HIS bed. Now that happened only once in a decade and he was not wasting the few hours she was here sleeping.

Finally hearing her breathing even out signaling that she was finally asleep he opened his eyes to see that she was lying on her side facing him. Her features were soft and relaxed in sleep. The moments where Max appeared relaxed and happy were so rare and far in between. Drinking in every line and contour of her face he sighed. He wanted her so bad this was almost torture. Look but don't touch. He wanted her… he needed her.

* * *

_A/N: I have to say this chapter was tough. I had a hard time coming up with something interesting. I didn't want the plot to develop too fast, but next chapter is defiantly doing to be a good one! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Characters are not mine… Again thanks for the reviews.. I upped the rating to M, for reasons that will become obvious. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Part 4**

To say that Max woke up in quite the predicament was an understatement. She had woken up feeling safe, warm and happy, and made a note to thank whoever came up with the idea of a vibrating pillow. Cuddling further into her pillow she sighed in contentment, but as her wits came about her she realized that she did not own a vibrating pillow. She cracked an eye open for the first time taking in her surroundings and realized that she was not in her room, and that said pillow was no pillow at all. Now fully alert and as still as a statue, she cursed at her predicament. Here she was with her arm and head on Alec's purring chest, their legs intertwined, with her thigh pressing against his… _HOLY SHIT!_

Closing her eyes in embarrassment she turned beet red. Now she knew men often woke up in this… err… state… but to be this up close and personal with it was another matter altogether. She had never stayed for the morning after with her heat encounters, so it was safe to say that this was a first. And plus… her and Alec weren't 'like that'. Thoughts were racing around her head a mile a minute as she tried her hardest to think of the best way to extract herself from this… umm…. situation… without waking the man in question.

Shifting her thigh slowly she started to move away, and immediately froze as she heard Alec's deep grunt. She was going to kill him! Both for the fact that that grunt sounded way too pleasurable AND for her reaction to it. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she prayed to anyone listening that he didn't wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet a very startled hazel gaze.

Eyes wide as saucers Alec stared down at Max who was lying practically on top of him. To say that he was confused was an understatement. Not that he didn't dream of waking up to her like this, but this situation was different. Max was staring back at him, completely horrified, and her cheeks were a deep shade of magenta. Now why would Max be blushing? That was when his gaze shifted lower to where Max's thigh was pressing very intimately with Alec's little soldier, who was very much standing at attention. _SHIT! _Was about all he could think at the moment, but then _FUCKING SHIT_ made an appearance and it seemed way more fitting of the situation. She was going to kill him.

Now how long had they sat there staring at each other? At this point Alec knew that his cheeks were just about as red as Max's. Max was never gonna come near him again. This was it. He was done. Closing his eyes at the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment he let his head fall back on the pillow and let out a long pained breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Max took that opportunity to get off Alec's now rigid form and stood awkwardly between the bed and the bedroom door. Shifting from foot to foot, and playing with the hem of her shirt she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Err… Listen…. Thanks… umm… for last night." Finally looking up at him and noticing his lack of response she continued uncertainly. "yea… I'm gonna… go." Grabbing her jacket she bolted out of the bedroom and straight into a hard chest.

Landing on her ass she looked up from her spot on the floor to see Conner's amused smirk. Scrambling to her feet as gracefully as she could muster, she glared at Conner and made her way out the door and practically blurred to her apartment.

Crashing through her apartment door she shut it abruptly and leaned her back against it. _OH MY GOD!_ How would she be able to look at him in the face after this morning? She would have to see him in an hour in headquarters for the daily meeting. Yep… he would be there, and even though she was supposed to concentrate on supply lists, heists, and defenses all she would be able to think about was that Alec had a huge… SHIT!And… she was blushing again.

Letting out a shaky breath, she made her way to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower… very cold.

* * *

When Alec finally felt like he had himself under control he stepped out of his room and made his way towards his kitchen.

Conner was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. The look on Alec's face made him chuckle. Alec was in shock. His face displaying a look of complete and utter disbelief. Conner grinned around his coffee cup as he took a sip. "Morning man.. So I saw Max running from you room a few moments ago like a bat out of hell. What happened?"

Alec turned to look at Conner finally acknowledging him "I can't go to HQ today… there's no way." He mumbled.

"Why was she there in the first place?" he asked wagging his eyebrow.

Rubbing the back of his neck, like he often did when he was uncomfortable, Alec sighed "She showed up around 3am… said she was restless and just ended up at my place." He replied. His voice was a little shaky and Conner for the first time began to wonder what really happened to make Alec this disturbed.

"Ok.. and..?" Conner asked hoping Alec would get to the point. "This is good right? I mean, she was seeking you out. So what's your deal?" He was starting to get a little confused.

"Everything was fine up until this morning." Alec shook his head at the memory.

"What happened this morning?" Conner was getting exasperated with this running around the bush.

"Well let's just say someone," he said pointing down at his crotch "popped up uninvited… and she had the pleasure of waking up pressed up against it." He finished through gritted teeth.

Much to Alec's horror, Conner stared at him for a few moments and then doubled over laughing hysterically.

"This is NOT fucking funny man. She was horrified! You should have seen the look on her face."

Gasping for air, Conner managed to get himself under control. Straitening up he looked at Alec "Ok.. So I get why your embarrassed, but why are you freaking out? So she had the pleasure of getting a wake-up call from your morning stiffy… it's not that big of a deal man. I mean it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of right?" he asked. Seeing he was starting to get through Alec he continued. "plus… now she know what she could have.." he added insolently ducking out of the way of the cushion missile Alec threw at his head. Chuckling, he turned back to the kitchen and poured Alec a cup of coffee.

Alec was starting to calm down.. Conner was right. There was nothing to freak out over. He would take a shower, get ready, go to HQ, sit at that meeting, act as though he had no cares in the world, and everything would be fine.

* * *

Alec waltzed into HQ thirty minutes later, very much the picture of confidence he knew he wasn't at the moment. He only hoped he could avoid Max, at least until the meeting. He breathed a sigh of relief when he shut his office door. He could at least hide here for another thirty minutes until the meeting was due to start.

Alec made his way to the meeting room when Mole came by to get him. Sitting down in their seats, Alec felt more relaxed. This was no big deal. He could do this. All those thoughts died though when Max made her way into the meeting room. She couldn't even meet his eye and he could see the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. _Damn this was gonna be harder than I thought_. Trying his best to see unaffected he decided to be the bigger man and speak first. "Hiya.. Maxie" but Max only blushed harder as she took her seat at the head of the table.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably she ignored the curious looks from the other committee members and began as usual. "So what's the first thing on the agenda?" She asked casually. She couldn't understand how Alec could be so unaffected by all this. The bastard. That's just like him. Well if that arrogant prick can be so cool about all this... then so can I! Giving Alec's feet a hard shove she bit back a laugh when he almost fell off his chair. "Get your feet off the damn table." Yes, there we go. Everything is how it should be… almost.

Alec was surprised to see the reappearance of bitchy Max, but that seemed to do the trick. She wasn't blushing anymore, but he could still see her stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eyes. With a sigh he straightened in his chair. This was gonna be a long meeting.

After the meeting Max made a bee-line straight to her office. Alec debated the benefits of going in there and straitening it out, but did he want to relive that embarrassment again? Part of him just wished they could let it go, but with the way Max was acting, this wasn't an option. With a shake of his head, he made his way into her office.

* * *

This was bad. This was so very bad. What was wrong with her! It was just a boner for God's sake! She was worst than some teenager with a crush! And of course he had to come in looking all hot with his tight white t-shirt that showed off every rippling muscle, and he HAD to be wearing the pair of dark fitted jeans she thought looked so good on him. She could only thank God he was already sitting down when she walked in or she could have been in real trouble.

Hearing the knock on her door, she didn't bother looking up from her papers "it's open." When she heard the door click shut softly, she finally glanced up at her visitor to see Alec standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking down at her. And she just couldn't help it, like metal to a magnet, her eyes travelled down the broad expanse of his shoulders, down the defined contours of his abs his shirt defined so well and stopped directly on the bulge his fitted jeans did nothing to hide. She licked her lips remembering the feel of it. Hearing someone clear their throat her eyes snapped back to Alec's. Much to her mortification she had been caught staring and by the look on his face, he knew damn well what she was looking at too. And… there was that blush again.

When Alec walked into Max's office he just wanted to get it all in the open, apologize and put the incidence behind them, but as he stood there, watching as Max's eyes were practically undressing him, all those thoughts flew out the window. Oh.. he noticed where her gaze stopped, and he felt a surge of pride as he watched her lick her full lips… and there was no mistaking that smell. _Well..well._ So that was why she was so flustered this morning. He thought he had smelled her arousal, but he was too busy kicking himself in the ass to really notice.

Clearing his throat loudly he grinned wickedly as Max finally met his eyes. Maybe Conner was right after all. He watched in amusement as Max's cheeks took on that red glow she's been wearing all morning, and he just couldn't help teasing her just a little.

"So..ah.. Max? What were you looking at?" He asked casually, walking over to her and leaning against her desk. He couldn't help crowding her personal space. Seeing her flustered was just so much fun. All the embarrassment he had felt before vanished when he realized the reaction he had on her. She was turned-on, she wanted him, maybe only physically, but that was a start right?

He watched as Max's eyes narrowed and quickly dodged out of the way when she took a swing at him. "Get out of here Alec. I'm busy!" she snarled. Holding his hands up in a sign of surrender he chuckled as he made his way out of her office. Today was gonna be a good day!

* * *

Alec decided to fight the urge to pester Max after she delivered a particularly hard left hook for a smart-aleck (true to his name) comment he made when he had caught her staring again. It had been hard, but he figured abstaining was better than facing her wrath. Her punches carried just a little more force than her usual swats. But he did take every opportunity he had to invade her personal space. He would stand just a little too close, touch her for a little too long, and although she would push him off in the beginning, he noticed that now she would lean into him just a little when he put his arm around her, or she would incline her head just a little when he would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He could feel the warmth spreading in his chest at her actions and it felt nice that she was accepting of his attention and comfort.

Practically skipping into TC's bar he felt great. He had made plans to meet Conner here after work. Walking in, he looked around and spotted Conner sitting at one of the tables near the back of the place. Walking to the bar he ordered a pitcher before making him way to the table.

Grinning, Alec placed the pitcher on the table and sat down. "Conner… my man… this round's on me." He stated clapping his hands together loudly.

"Well aren't you in an annoyingly good mood" Conner stated raising an eyebrow.

"Well… it's been an annoyingly good day" he replied grinning. Leaning back in his chair as if settling for the duration, Alec reached for his cup and took a generous sip of beer.

The familiar tingling of his barcode told him that Max was close. Turning towards the bar's entrance he watched as she made her way in with Fiona. Letting his eyes travel down her form he had to admit she sure went all out tonight. Not that Max didn't look hot on a regular day, but wearing that gold halter and low rider jeans, she wasn't leaving much to the imagination. He watched as she made her way to the bar hips swaying. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what had Max acting so unlike herself. Whereas she usually preferred the stomping type of entrance, tonight she was sexy and flirtatious. She had the eye of every unmated male X5 in the room. That discovery had him narrowing his eyes dangerously. Looking around the room he caught the eye of a few who had looked in his direction. Knowing they were no match for the Alpha male each X5 turned back to their drinks not looking back in Max's direction.

Turning back to Conner, he took a sip of his beer, suddenly feeling on edge. Max may not be His… yet, but it was common knowledge now, thanks to his challenge with Sade, that he had first claim to her. Looking back at Conner's amused face he rolled his eyes. Did the guy have to rub everything in? Conner's amusement quickly faded into a frown. Alec's gaze followed Conner's who was looking over his shoulder. Alec felt a surge of jealousy swell within him as he saw Blade, a former Manticore CO obviously flirting with Max, and by the look on her face, it wasn't completely unwelcome. Rising from his chair in one fluid motion and almost knocking it backwards, he stalked over to her fixing Blade with a dangerous glare. Alec let out a predatory growl when Blade failed to acknowledge him.

Blade finally turned to face Alec with a look of defiance. As the two males faced off with neither backing down, Alec's anger became full blown rage. "Mine!" he growled, but Blade refused to acknowledge him as Alpha. The others around the bar stopped all conversation as they observed the confrontation, Max very much enjoying the fact that two alpha males were fighting for her attentions. In his last moments of sanity it occurred to Alec then that Max was in heat.

Blade was the first to deliver a bunch, catching Alec square on the jaw. The force of the blow whipped his head to the side. Wiping the blood from his busted lip with his hand Alec blurred, tackling Blade and sending him crashing into the wall. Not wasting a moment Alec followed delivering a round house kick to the side of Blades head sending him crashing to the ground. Standing by, chest heaving, fists clenched, Alec waited as Blade picked himself off the ground. The two males met in a fury of punches. Neither was gaining the upper hand, but Alec soon crashed in a nearby table as Blade kicked him in the ribs. Flipping back to his feet, the two X5s circled each other.

Blade was a strong fighter, but the thought of any other male touching Max, claiming Max, gave him the strength he needed to finish the fight and take his Mate. Charging first this time Alec threw a right hook stunning Blade long enough to blur behind him and catch him in a headlock. Holding on as tight as he could against Blades struggles, Alec waited. Soon he felt Blade form go limp under his grasp and he released him. Straitening Alec looked around the room for any more challengers, but as each other male's gaze flicked to the ground he turned towards Max.

He walked over to her stopping until only inches separated them. Caressing her slender neck with him hand and running his finger over her barcode, he placed his thumb under her chin tilting her head up as he looked down into her eyes. "Mine." He growled wanting her to acknowledge him as her Mate. Pulling her body flush against his he pressed himself along her curves.

Still with one hand clasped caressingly around her neck he ran him nose against her heated skin inhaling her sent. "MINE!" he growled into her ear after she refused to answer.

Smelling her rush of pheromones at his claim he grinned predatorily. "yours.." she replied in a breathy moan. Letting his hand run through her curls he grasped her hair tightly slamming his lips onto hers. Tightening his hold around her waist he ran his tongue over her lips. Parting her lips she felt his tongue slip inside to meet with hers. He groaned as he finally tasted her for the first time. Breaking away and grinning at her moan of protest he clasped her hand in his a made his way out of the bar back to his apartment.

* * *

_A/N: I had promised you guys a more interesting chapter… well here it is. It was fun to write, hence the fast update! I hope you liked it too. PLEASE REVIEW. Now I don't know about writing the sex scenes. I'd like to, but I don't think that's allowed on this site right? Well, we'll see…_


End file.
